To agori pou pethae
by Deo Cairde
Summary: It was a tragic tale, one passed down for years. The tale of the boy who died by suicide wasn't uncommon, but the story made all the difference. That's what Giotto Vongola found out as he entered Namimori High, to find a small brunette that matched the stories floating around the school. What does all this mean, and who is the boy claiming to be Sawada Tsunayoshi?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Neko: I am pretty sure this is going to be stupid. I plan on only having it a few chapters long…**

 **Tsuna: Have I ever mentioned how cruel you are?**

 **Neko: I think a few times…**

 **Tsuna: You say that like you don't care!**

 **Neko: Cause I really don't my Tsu-chan. Anyways… The only reason you are mad is because of the way I used you in this story!**

 **Tsuna: Well, anybody would be mad if they were ki-**

 **Neko: Finish that sentence and you will freakin _DIE!_**

 **Tsuna: Okay, okay! I give. Whatever!**

 **Neko: Thank you! Do the disclaimer please!**

 **Tsuna: Tamashi Shimai does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just the story plot for this f-fanfiction.**

 **Neko: The warnings go like this… Character Death, Suicide, Depression, slightly OOC Tsuna, OOC Gokudera, OOC Yamamoto, OOC Ryohei, Mix of the 1st and 10th gen and possible 8059 along with other pairings.**

* * *

In Namimori High, there was a tragic tale that was told throughout the years. It dated twenty seven years ago, when one of Namimori High's own students committed suicide by jumping of the roof.

The boy was pathetic, really. He couldn't participate in any sports, due to his weak body structure. He was constantly teased because he was so pathetic and looked like a girl. He didn't do very well in school, concerning his grades, because he had a lack of confidence and ran home whenever something got to hard.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna didn't have any friends for years. This caused him to become a lone wolf, staying away from anybody who dared to look his direction. The only friend he had up until three before he died was the town's protector, Hibari Kyoya.

You couldn't really consider them friends, but each held an unspoken agreement towards each other, and respected each other for what strength each had. Tsuna caused no problems for Hibari, and leaked information on problem's arousing… Hibari in turn left Tsuna alone and protected him from the bullies.

It was only when Tsuna was in high school, he earned a few friends. Their names were Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. Each one of them had flaws, and we teased about it. They were the school's laugh.

Hayato was a bastard child of a rich family, who was paralyzed in the car crash that killed his mother. At the age of eight years old he had become a protege, excelling in music on the piano and in academics. After his accident at age ten, Hayato ran away from home, joining his uncle who was a traveling doctor. Together they moved to Namimori to escape the fame both had earned in Italy.

Takeshi was a baseball star who was used by his teammates until the age of 13 years old, when he had tried to jump off the roof. At that time he claimed the baseball lord, due to a tendon in his shoulder being torn. Tsuna had been the one to stop him, and from the point on, Takeshi stopped thinking of himself as a star. He stopped playing baseball afterwards due to him not being able to move his arm around properly to throw or move a bat, and joined Tsuna's group of friends.

Ryohei was the loudmouth, and you could hear him coming from a mile away. Ryohei suffered from ADHD and ADD mixed, causing him to be rambunctious and constantly full of energy. He was constantly running about the school screaming his head off about boxing or how extreme his day had been so far. Ryohei constantly got into fights and drove his own sister away at times.

Tsuna probably had one of the saddest stories, though. Even though everybody thought he was just a lazy loser, he had multiple mental dysfunctions and body problems due to physical malfunctions during birth and trauma due to his past.

When Tsuna had been born, he was diagnosed with asthma and heart problems. He was born malnourished, causing him to have a weak body that when put under strain, would start to shut down.

When Tsuna was around eight, his father had been abusive, and Tsuna had watched as his mother was brutally murdered by his father. He then suffered from brain damage due to physical abuse and abuse from rape until his father had been arrested. Tsuna, when he turned age eleven, was taken in by a kind woman whose name was Sawada Nana.

The woman couldn't have children, and accepted Tsuna with open arms. She became the replacement for the mother who haunted his dreams.

Later it was learned Tsuna was dyslexic. Add that to panic attacks and his already weak body and mental structure, and he was the ideal target for bullies who just didn't understand what was going on in his mind. They constantly berated him, and hurt him.

Around the last year of Middle school, when Tsuna was thirteen, Tsuna and his friends got picked on more, and Tsuna resorted to hurting himself to ease the constant pain. Nobody found out besides Takeshi, who promised not to tell because he had the same problem.

Tsuna, having scarred his whole badly by the end of the year, ended up becoming more frantic. Nana had remarried around that time, making Tsuna relive memories and hallucination about his father escaping prison and hurting him for not behaving like a good child. It caused him to lose sense of what was real and not.

Later, after months of him struggling, Tsuna began to act eccentric, babbling about the mafia, flames and a baby tutor who would protect him. People took this as him trying to come out for attention, and made a lot of people disturbed and upset. Tsuna had started crying whenever his best friends slightly fought. He constantly blamed and cursed his tutor who was named Reborn. He started crying that his best friend didn't need to throw his dynamite at Takeshi, and that Takeshi needed to take everything seriously and stop waving his sword around just because.

Hayato took this as Tsuna's way of telling him to keep his temper in check. Trying hard to keep Tsuna happy, Hayato began to become nicer. He tried to comfort his best friend and usually ended up crying along side him, begging for the hysterical Tsuna to forgive him and calm down. It always took a few minutes but he managed to make it work.

Takeshi took the comment about the sword a little harsh, and promised Tsuna not to cut himself anymore, and would only use his 'sword' whenever needed. He talked to his dad about his problem, and in turn the older Yamamoto taught him how to use a katana. He latter in the year started to smile more often, to keep Tsuna's mind at ease. He played along with Tsuna's world, acting like it was a game and pretending to talk to these characters.

Ryohei, already being energetic just tagged along with Tsuna. Half the time, his hallucinations of Mast Pao-pao seemed to collide with Tsuna's of Rebon. Half of the time the two didn't seem to understand what they were talkinging about and would end up laughing with Takeshi about the whole thing. During this time Hayato sulked in a corner because he didn't get the joke and was majorly confused with the whole thing.

In the second year of high school, Tsuna changed. When three new students entered class, Tsuna became highly afraid of them, claiming they were going to kill him and destroy the world with the leader of the three in control of his body. The boy's names were Dukuro Mukuro, Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa.

At the end of the year, he would suddenly take on a new persona, his eyes becoming emotionless. He would let his voice become low and soft, and would threaten to kill Mukuro or have him locked back away if he refused to leave Tsuna and the gang alone. Tsuna talked about the Estra

Mukuro, having been experimented on alongside his friends when children, thought Tsuna was referring to his past and it angered him. He got angered and fought Tsuna. Thr battle ended when Tsuna brought out a knife and his friends held him back. Mukuro began teasing Tsuna, and referred to him as naive. This in turn angered Tsuna and his friends. All, of course, for different reasons.

Once again, the same happened in third year with a team of bullies lead by Tsuna's cousin, Xanxus. They got into a fight and ended up stuck inside the Gym alongside their friends, and it burned to the ground. A few of the kids ended up injured but all of them made it out alive. Xaxus nor Tsuna would admit they got closer afterwards, and their friends refused to look at each other without trying to kill each other.

Later on, they met a boy named Bakuran who was a few years ahead of them. Tsuna had forced Bakuran to fight him, claiming Bakuran was part of the mafia family destorying his life. Tsuna got knocked out for a few days and ended up critically injuring the boy after he threatened another one of Tsuna's friends. She was a blind girl named Yuni, who knew Tsuna since they both were five years old. Bakuran almost died, yet when he came out of the hospital, somehow forgave Tsuna and both made amends.

Word of Tsuna and his band of misfits fights caught attention of bullies, who in turn hurt Tsuna and his friends. They hated all the attention they were getting along with the fact their 'prey' were becoming snobby. Later in the year, Tsuna made the last of his friends. A boy named Enma who lived next door to Tsuna and was part of Tsuna's art class.

Enma listened to each of Tsuna's stories from his 'adventures' and would draw about them as Tsuna described them with vivid detail. Even though everything Tsuna stated seemed far fetched and unrealistic, Tsuna seemed to believe them without batting an eyelash. He always told his friends that Reborn would attack him if he kept complaining. Together, the two became an artistic duo...Tsuna creating the story from him memories, and Enma drawing them with every detail and color described.

It was at the end of the third year, though, that everything changed.

Tsuna had been in school with Enma in art class, when Enma accidently let is slip that he thought everything that Tsuna told him were stories made up by the brunette. Tsuna then made a point to prove to Enma that he wasn't lying, stating that he could fly.

On top of the roof, everybody Tsuna had connected to within the past four to five years begged him to come back from the ledge where he stood. Refusing,Tsuna claimed that even though he loved everyone of them, and trusted them with his life, they weren't the same. They didn't believe in him and thought he lied.

The story tells that before he jumped off the roof, Tsuna claimed that he had always wanted to die one day. That if they were right, and he couldn't activate his flames, then it would just be his dream come true. He laughed as he jumped off the roof, spreading his arms as if he was about to take flight.

A week later, was his funeral. Only the people closest to him attended, including his adopted brother and sister Lambo and I-pin. It was on that day it seemed that the sun dimmed slightly, never to shine as brightly again. The sky seemed to lose control of the rain, which seemed like the sky was crying itself. later on it turned into a storm, the rain lightning and clouds crashing together to create a terrifying mix. The mist seemed to carry itself lazily, to upset and tired to move after all the rain cleared up.

Later, it was explained to all the kids who had ever met, bullied or refused to help Tsuna, about his problems. The truth spread like wide fire, affecting everyone. While it didn't stop all the bullying from the school, it did stop a majority.

Later on, Tsuna's friends graduated, and turned to help people like their lost friend. They never lost contact, and along the way, got closer together. They pursued their dreams, finally fighting for what they believe in.

Hayato became a science and history teacher. He helped kids struggling with any mental issues that stopped them from learning like others. Takeshi became a counselor and coach to those who needed somebody who was a friend that had suffered or been there when somebody they cared for suffered. After five years, the both of them got together and started to date, and after another six years they surrogate two little boys named Toshiba G. Yamamoto and Asari Ugestu Yamamoto.

Ryohei helped people by becoming a doctor and looking to cure diseases that rendered people useless or disabled. Him and his sister's childhood friend later got married, though neither had children until later on in life, claiming they couldn't go far with distractions. Xanxus taught people around the globe about the effects bullying can have on people and what happened to his cousin thanks to everything that happened to him. Xanxus also began looking into Tsuna's and his family tree to reunite with those he hadn't met before.

Bakuran created an organization to save people from abusive or endangered families and kids. He believed that those who have suffered shouldn't suffer anymore, and that suffering should be put a stop to. Mukuro became a physiological professor to teach people who wanted to cure kids like his friend Tsunayoshi. He later met a girl and both got married with their own children.

I-pin and Lambo grew up and married after losing their adopted names, but always stayed within a close distance to Nana. They gave birth to their own child.

Lastly, Enma became famous by being an artist, author and director. Using his paintings and drawing from his time with Tsuna, he made his first book. Him and Tsuna hadn't had much time for Tsuna to just sit around and explain for hours about what when on inside of his little mind, while Enma drew.

Due to that, Enma had wrote everything word for word, and from there created the story of the boy who went from a spineless and useless coward into a man who was respected and loved by all of his family and friends. A boy who had a loving family and got to be smart and happy. A boy who's tutor had become his closest friend and a father figure in place of his real father.

Enma explained that he wanted his friends life to come true. He claimed that even though nobody could see the world Tsuna did, Tsuna believed that was what was happening, and he wanted his life to be remembered as a beautiful friendship.

 _"Tsuna loved everybody, even his bullies, until the moment he died. He believed he was flying, he didn't even scream, he laughed. Tsuna laughed when he was about_ to die."

It was a true statement, and it was sad. In no time, the book had become a sequel and then a trilogy. Before long, the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series had set sail, and soon became a movie. The life of the teenage boy that learned to live and be loved has stayed for many years.

Now All of Tsuna's friends were in their mid- forties. Lambo and I-pin had aged well into their thirties with teenage children. All of them, whenever asked about the boy or the books and movies based off of him, they would reply simply, with a small smile on their face.

"He was a good friend/brother."  
"If he saw the movies and books, he'd claim Reborn was at fault."

"Thanks to Enma, he got closure."

"Tsuna deserved more than why he got, but I wouldn't trade being with him for a second."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada was loved, he just didn't see it the same way we do"

"Tsuna smiled till the end."

* * *

 **Neko: Ohhh god.. yea.. totally got to make another chapter. This was so supposed to be with Tsuna being a ghost… Mou…**

 **Tsuna: You're upset about me not getting to be undead?**

 **Neko: No, Undead means you a zombie or vampire.. I'm upset because… well… I didn't happen quite like I thought it should…**

 **Tsuna: Awe.. poor Neko**

 **Neko: Sarcasm shall not get you anywhere Tsu-chan. Now.. Let us post this chapter so I may see if somebody wants more!**

 **Tsuna: And if they don't?**

 **Neko: Then I'll leave it as a one-shot. End of story, literally. Now.. to all of my lovely readers… Please Review, Follow and Favorite the story! Also Follow and Favorite Airashi Neko… Bye-bee!**


	2. Updates, lets talks guys

**Cinnamon: Hello! This is a update for all stories currently being worked on under me, or as a joint story i am personally involved with. If You are seeing this, then yay1 This means I've chosen to start up writing again.**

 **Nutmeg: All who have read her stories by now should know I've never written a story on this account.. Though I have used other sites to write stories and fanfiction… Anyways! Here Cinnamon will be answering your most likely many questions! If you have anymore than what has been posted, please direct them into a comment or a PM. We will be sure to update with chapter with new news or answers as they arrive.**

 **Cinnamon:: Exactly. Thank you Nutmeg. I know we can't get everyone's questions on here, but I hope we answer some with this first chapter update. If you want to make sure you don't miss any, and are excited to know when this story will be updated, make sure to favorite and follow the story and us! To know the status of the story and it's progress, look for the title's name under the underlined status's and read the description for whats going on for that particular story. Some stories may be under more than one status, so don't worry if you see it more than once.**

* * *

 **HIATUS**

 _ **The Forgotten Story:** No current first chapter. It is being worked on, trust me. Me and my fellow writer (who is working with me on this shared project) are just really busyand I need to complete my other stories before we put this up. I am truly sorry.  
_

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continue, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing._

 ** **UNDER ADOTION****

 _ **A Angel Falling:** An author named K1a is adopting this story. Once the first chapter has been posted on their account, the story will officially be adopted. I'll, though, be keeping the story up on my account with the words_ **discontinued** _and_ **adopted** _so people know I don't hold any more rights than the chapters posted on my own account. There is also changed going to be happening to the story. Some major and some of the major things include a plot change. the main plot will basically stay the same, but there will be a lot of changes, since K1a is now taking charge. I couldn't get my vision across when I started this story at 14. Now that I'm older, I just can't... find the will to keep writing this. I'd end up burning myself out before hand and you beautiful people would end up getting a bad story. I'm also, with the permission of K1a, am keeping this story up so I can give you lovelies updates on this story. So... So worries, you will know whats going on without being left in the dark._

 _ **What Happened To Us?:** This story is something Milkyway/Koinu has found she can't keep writing. She tried, honestly. She just couldn't keep it and would have deleted it without persuasion from me, Cinnamon. Now, it is under adoption, so PM us to talk about adopting it.  
_

 **UNDER REVISION**  


 _ **I'll See You Soon:** Yes, I know this story is complete, but I'm not happy with how I made it turn out, so I want to do a full sweep edit and change stuff.  
_

 _ ** **La notte e Cielo:****_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense.  
_

 _ ** ** **The Scarred Trilogy: Mind:******_ _This story is not complete, but under revision due to many mess ups from my past self. That, and I want to make more things clear and less jumbled up, since my mind was in a twisted place when writing this so I couldn't really put what I wanted down while making sense._

 _ ** **To agori pou pethae:****_ _This story was originally supposed to stay a 1-shot. Due to people asking me to continu, I am planning on it, but I need some time to write a few chapters, along with finishing_

* * *

 **Cinnamon: Here I will answer any questions you loves have for me or any of the others. See you guys soon!  
**


End file.
